Crossed Dimensions
by Steam Streak
Summary: Steam: the one chance to start a new life... im going to love it here June: well what are we waiting for Kevin:for us to be conscious again.
1. Chapter 1 & 2

**Chapter 1: The Crossing**

My name is Nick Revel

Well, it's better if we start off with my life story.

My life, I can't even believe what happened. I was born into a fine family, but when economy took a hit; my dad was forced to divorce my mom when I was 5. My mom treated me like crap, only because she cared. Then she got into a car accident. I stood at her grave for hours, crying nonstop. Then, Jane was walking to her father's grave when she saw me. She got her mom, and then came over to me. This is when my life took for better. I was given clothes, food a place to sleep, and a family. I was treated like I was one of them, yet I felt out of place. Then, when I was 15, a show was Aired called "My little Pony, Friendship is Magic."

This show changed my life.

_I was taught Kindness to all, Honesty is the best policy, Laughter can change lives, Loyalty to those who you care for, Generosity leads to happiness, and that there is Magic in everything. _

Then, we met Kevin when I turned 16, he was homeless because his family got in a car accident, and he was the only one who lived. Practically like a little brother to me, he asked me for help for a lot of things, since he lived in the country side. Then I introduced them to "My little Pony" and then they saw what I saw, and why I let Kevin stay with us. But, June's mother, I and Kevin's adopted mother passed away, but not before giving me her most prized position, the Family bracelet, passed down from generation. Then, she uttered a phrase I have never heard before. That phrase was "Believe in Magic, and you will live your Dreams." I had no idea what it meant, but I would never trade it for anything I my life. We three had good enough education to start collage, but we bought a whole apartment that was 5 min. away from the collage grounds, and sold the house. I kept the bracelet all the time. But, there felt like a magical presence within the bracelet. I still can't figure out its use. Then yesterday, as we were creating our pony personas, I got a strange uh… letter, with a diagram on it. That diagram brought us here, yet I can tell we were meant to be here.

**Yesterday, Earth, the Apartment  
**

"Nearly done, just need a cutie mark" I said contently

I was working on my OC character, Steam Streak, an Pegasus

He is a cyan Pegasus, with blue and dark blue mane and tail, randomly ends up as Twilight's style

"Hey, Nick! The mail is here" That's Kevin, my half-brother. He is shy, but it didn't take long to be friends with him. Still reminds me of Fluttershy.

"There's also seems to be a letter to all of us, not just bills and news" That third person is Jane, my half-sister. Yet, I get the feeling she wants to be more than that.

Jane's OC was Silver Mist, a Unicorn, silver coat and yellow mane/tail, in Rainbow Dash's style. She knew I liked Rainbow Dash, so it was obvious to use RD's style.

Kevin's I find strange. Flame Tail, also a Pegasus, had a black coat, pink mane/tail, and the ends of the feathers on his wings and tail looked like fire, hence, the name Flame Tail

He looks tough, but is soft on the inside

"I'm coming, just a sec"

I hit save, making sure that I finished making the OC's (I'm the animator, editor, and color guy of the group) but since I had no time, we had no cute marks

'_Later I'll finish up' _I thought

I made my way to the living room, seeing the mail strewn around on the coffee table.

Jane handed the strange letter to me

_To Nick, Jane, and Kevin Revel_

_That bracelet is your key to a world of happiness, and love. On The strike of 12:30 am, hold hands and say _

"_Our lives were filled with torture and sadness. We lost the ones we loved, and wish to start anew."_

_You will start over, but remember you will always have your friends by your side._

_P.S. Stop torturing Jane, you know she loves you, so love her back._

_PC_

That last one caught me off guard, but I decided later, I will.

'_Why does the initial's PC look familiar?' _ I thought

I looked at the clock, and saw it was 12:20 at the moment.

I looked on the back of the letter and saw

_*Almost forgot, don't bring anything with you, just the letter and the bracelet_

So I tucked the letter in my pocket, and told Jane and Kevin what to do, excluding the love part.

"But, how do we know it's a place of happiness?" Kevin asked

"I guess we'll have to see" I said

Then Jane said "please tell me you'll bring the bracelet, it's the only thing we have left of mom"

She had tears forming at her eyes

I wiped them away and said "Don't worry; we need it to go there, remember?"

Jane nodded, and I looked at the clock. 12:30

I grabbed her hand and said "come on, its time"

We stood up, Kevin grabbed my hand, and we all said at the same time

"Our lives were filled with torture and sadness. We lost the ones we loved, and wish to start anew"

Before I knew it, the bracelet started glowing. It emitted a glow, which surrounded our bodies.

I closed my eyes, waiting for something to happen. Then I felt conciseness slipping away, and everything went black.

**Chapter 2: The Arrival**

When I woke, the first thing I saw were 6 ponies laying on the floor, except Fluttershy, who was sleeping at the foot of Kevin's… wait, is that Kevin?

He looked like Kevin's OC, and then I realized what happened

We were in Equestria.

That meant Jane was; Yep, Jane was Silver.

That meant I was Steam. I wasn't surprised or curious. I felt, at peace; like I could make a difference in this world.

I sat up, and say the rest of the Mane 6, Applejack, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity.

Whey was sleeping, yet I had no idea why they would stay with us, when we just dropped into this town.

When I looked closely at mine, Jane's, and Kevin's body, when my vision was clear, I saw we had cuts bruises, and I had a nasty gash on my neck

Then I heard a voice in my head, like it was from some time earlier.

"_Nurse Redheart, are you sure"_

"_Yes, I'm sure Twilight. These ponies might not make it another day"_

I saw a memory pop in my head, like it was during that time.

Nurse Redheart walked out of the room. Then, Twilight walked over to my bed, and laid hoof on my head, and kissed my cheek.

Then I heard Twilight say _"I don't want a handsome stallion to die, not when I haven't had the chance to talk or the chance to make 3 new friends"_

Twilight lay down on the floor to sleep near my bed, and as the memory fast-forwarded, I saw the others walk in, but not trying to wake Twilight, instead; decided to sleep with her, Fluttershy obviously going to sleep at the foot of the bed of the pony that had the same hair color and style, just shorter.

And with that, the memory ended. I must had my eyes open, but only slightly, so they couldn't tell if I was awake, thus, allowing me to have the memory.

I sat there, waiting for the others to wake up.

The first one was Applejack, who said out loudly "Well, look at that, you're already up 'n about"

This caused the others to wake, including Kevin and Jane.

Then, Nurse Redheart walked in the room, and said in surprise "well, looks like the survivors are awake"

I was confused, and asked "What, happened to us?"

Jane also added "Yeah, it feels if like I got hit by a train"

I looked at Kevin, who was looking away, at the wall, His shyness kicking in.

Surprisingly, Fluttershy went and talked to Kevin, in so low voices, only they could hear each other.

I looked back at Nurse Redheart who was looking at Twilight

Twilight then said "Fine, I'll tell them what happened. I was on a walk to the Park to meet up with everyone for a picnic. Then as I was walking, a Manticore came out of nowhere. But, before it could attack me, I saw a bright flash, and three knocked out ponies landed on its head. It's started flailing; giving the cuts you have, flung into the ground, which gave you guys bruises. Before I could transport it away, it slashed you at the neck, uh…"

"Steam Streak"

"Alright, Steam. It slashed out at the neck, which made you lose the most blood. I teleported Dash to me and Fluttershy came up, and we carried you to here, the Hospital."

"Then Nurse-"

"Nurse Redheart said we might not make it another day, I know."

Twilight was surprised "How did you-"

"I made a memory. Apparently, my mind wasn't able to proses it until I was fully awake. And I know what you said, but I hold nothing against you"

Twilight looked way, blushing.

Rarity spoke up "What do you ever mean by that Steam Streak"

"Two things; One, call me Steam, not my full name, two, I can't tell you what I mean. It's a secret, and I know you'll try to find it, but don't. It will make it more complicated."

Rarity nodded, apparently understanding.

Then I felt my wings being examined by Rainbow, who was surprised at the design of it.

"Hey, how did you get such cool wings? They are like, 20% cooler than mine!" she said.

I looked at them. They were my cyan colored wings, but they had the same style as Dash, and at the ends of the feathers were red tips.

'I never used red tips, but it blends well' I thought

"I don't know exactly, I guess they were always like that" I replied

Dash seemed to accept this, and floated back over to the others.

Then Nurse Redheart said "Well, its looks like you three can go now. For some odd reason, I got a permit from Princess Celestia saying it was ok"

"Oh, that was me. I sent a letter to the Princess."

'_Princess Celestia? That's who PC was!'_

"Who was what now?" Pinkie picked up

"Wait how… never mind, I'll just go with it."

After I said that, I got up and Help Jane off, seeing that her leg was broken,

Then I saw Kevin and Fluttershy hugging. The others looked at what I was looking at, and we all said "AWWWW"

This made them jump up, give a small scream or yelp of some sorts, and made them hide under the bed.

I shook my head and chuckled. As much as I knew, Kevin and Fluttershy made a perfect couple. Once we got then out from under the bed, the 9 of us set out to the library as, Twilight suggested. I had to carry Silver cause of the broken leg. We had to use our OC names, or we blow it. Having a chance to start over, it can't be ruined.

This is the start of something I can't explain.

Yet.


	2. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The trip to the library wasn't a pleasant one. Rarity was the first to bring it up, but she asked why the three of us didn't have cutie marks. _This made me go on a ramble, me remembering the profile I put for us so I used a made up story._ I started on saying how we all met at school in Manehatten. Then I said that we got out of school yet we still didn't have our cutie marks. I went to go help a few ponies around town, earning bits her and there. Then, as soon as we had enough bits, our group of three set out. Then, it was a few years later, at exactly yesterday. We had met a pony named the so called 'Great and Powerful Trixie.' That name earned groans from everyone but Fluttershy, who was talking to Flame. She said that she could solve our cutie mark problem. We paid her a small amount of bits, and she used a spell on us. It was a sham; for she instead sent us to Canterlot, and she used the spell do it would drain our life force, making us weak. The other two were knocked out, but I could just make out a White and Dark Blue figures looking over us. Then I could feel blackness slipping in as I felt magic pulsing around me. Then I said I blacked out. This convinced the others. Then we said our goodbyes and went in the library.

"So, you're saying we can sleep here for the night?" I asked Twilight

We had gotten to Twilight's library, and she offered us diner and a place to sleep

We had accepted diner, but I was skeptical at the idea of sleeping at Twilight's

"Well, sure. It's not every day you meet ponies who don't have cutie marks, drop out from the sky, or are able to survive what you went through" she explained

I told a story on how we didn't get cutie marks because we could never find out talents, so we traveled in a group across Equestria, searching for a place to call home and our talents.

"Ok, Twi. You win. Besides, looks like Silver fell asleep on my back" I glanced at Silver, who slept on my back, smiling. "Besides, I can't really argue"

Flame had gone to Fluttershy's cottage, because Fluttershy had asked. I wasn't surprised at this, for I knew what might happen between those two.

Twilight gave a smile "Ok, that settles it, and I have a few extra blankets, but my extra bed is messed up, so you'll have to sleep on the couch."

I was already on the couch, Slivers head resting on my flank. I covered her with my wing and closed my eyes.

Before I let sleep fall in, I felt Twilight put two blankets over me and Silver, and she went to go to sleep.

And with that, I fell into blackness.

I was dreaming. I dreamed that I was on a hill, with Silver and Twilight at my sides, leaning on me. I felt loved, and as I looked at the sunset, I found myself being kissed by both of them. I returned their kisses, and looked back at the sunset, in silence.

I smiled, and closed my eyes. This feeling was great, like there was no problem in the world

I woke up, feeling a force on my flank. I looked over, and saw Silver still resting her head on my flank, with the smile still on her face. She looked so peaceful; I didn't want to wake her.

'_May be Celestia is right, maybe I should just confess. But My feelings for Twi might get in the way. I thought she was the best pony on the show, and I liked her attitude, and the fact she was a book worm.'_

'_I'll figure it out, eventually' _I thought

'_Well, why not have them both' _I heard a voice in my head

'_Who are you?' I asked_

'_I'm Princess Celestia, and I'm mind talking to you'_

'_So you heard what I thought'_

'_Yes, and its actually legal to have more than one mare'_

'_How can I?'_

'_Well, we have these things called a harem. These harems entitle a stallion to more than one mare, but many don't know about this'_

'_Then why are you telling me this'_

'_Cause I know what you are thinking remember'_

'_Oh, yeah; the mind reading'_

'_Anyways, all you have to do is make Twilight and Silver to agree with this, and you'll…'_

'_Feel what I felt in my dream'_

'_Oh, and what did you feel in this dream'_

'_Peace and happiness, like there was no problem'_

'_I'm sure that you will achieve this. For now, let your relationships sink in with both of them, then tell'_

'_I shall do that, Miss Tia'_

'_What? I thought only Luna knew that name'_

'_Who's Luna?'_

'_My sister, the co-ruler of Equestria'_

'_Oh, another Princess, I assume. And I thought of the name myself, so I have no idea what you are talking about'_

'_Never mind then. Anyway, Silver should be waking any moment so I will leave you alone'_

'_Bye, Tia'_

'_Farewell, Steam' _

And with that, I felt Silver stir at my side.

"Hey sleepy head, had a good sleep?" I asked the slowly awaking Silver

"I actually had the best dream of my life." She responded

"What was your dream about?" I asked

"Well, it was about you actually." She admitted

"Really?" I was surprised

"Well yeah, it was. We were on a hillside looking at the sunset. There was someone else though; another mare. It was just a shadow. But it looked familiar."

'_Sounds like my dream'_ I thought

"And well… we sort of… kissed"

She looked away, obviously embarrassed at saying it

"Hey, what's to be embarrassed about" I said to her, using my hoof to make her look at me

"Wait, you're not angry?" she asked, surprised at my response

"Oh, come on. When have I ever been angry with you?" I said

Then I did something I knew in the pony world was a symbol of love

I nuzzled her

She blushed, but nuzzled me back

"I'm glad you feel that way, Steam" she happily hugged me

"And you I" I said, returning the hug

It was a brief hug, yet it was good one

"Well, looks like we have love birds here" Twilight said, appearing out of nowhere

"Wait, you heard all of that?" I asked her

"Well yes I did, and I also had the same dream as Silver, but it was the opposite. I was there, but there was a shadow on the other side of you, like Silver." Twilight explained

"Well, I can explain both your dreams as simple as saying a few words"

They both looked at me expectantly

"I had a Dream, where you two were there. You were leaning on me in an embrace, and we were all looking at the sunset. Then, you both kissed me. After that I returned the kisses and felt like there was nothing wrong with the world. Like I could sit there with you two for all eternity"

After I finished, I saw they both were blushing heavily.

Then, I realized something. "Hey Twilight, is there any books on love and the Laws of Equestria?"

Then, I saw Twi come over, saying "I was reading these last night, trying to understand what I was feeling"

I thanked her, then started reading I'm a heavy reader, I can remember any book, and summarize it in one sentence

After I was done reading, I crossed reference the two books. If you took the First word of every paragraph, it would say

"If there is more than one mare or stallion you are interested in then you can create a bigger family, like a group, called 'harem'

The last word 'harem' was said in the law book saying it was illegal

But, I proved them wrong

"Well, I guess that could work, but I might need to wait, or I could tell them…" I said quietly

I must have been reading for at least 20 minutes, since a fast reader. When I looked up, Twilight was looking at me, her mouth open

"How can you read those books so fast? It takes me days to finish a book, let alone 2,981 pages in one book and 3,469 in another"

"Actually, if you sum up the amount, but divide by two because of the table of contents, you get 3225 pages, because of how ridiculously long the TOC is"

Twilight just stood there, baffled.

Silver was in the kitchen, making waffles for breakfast, as I looked around.

"This is an amazing library, so I might have enough books to read for at least a while.

Then, I saw my vision blur, then, as I looked at the books, I realized I was SCANING them. I could see titles, genres, chapters, every word of every book.

It was like I was watching a computer scan a document.

Then when I was done, I shook my head, and my vision cleared again, as I saw Twilight was looking at me with a worried expression.

"Are you of Steam? You kind of spaced out on me for at least a few seconds."

Yet it should have token at least Five minutes to scan all those books.

Then I realized the thing that happened was not only a scan, but a time slower.

"Yeah I'm fine Twi, just thought of something" I lied, yet half true

"What's that?" she asked

"I'll tell you both during breakfast" I answered

'_At least Spike had gone to Canterlot, or else there would be more trouble'_

As if on Cue, Silver came in and said "breakfast is ready, you two"

So I got up and walked over to the Kitchen to eat

A few minutes later, I started telling them what I learned about the books I read.

"So, it IS legal for you to date us at the same time?" Silver asked as I finished telling them what I found out

I nodded, surprise they could comprehend it

"But, what if the others find out, I mean, it's not like they'll accept it right there and then" Twilight said, still wanting to ask Celestia herself

"Twilight, I already told you, if you ask Celestia, chances are she will deny it"

"But what if I said YOU found it out" She countered

"You're not going to stop until you send the letter, are you?"

She shook her head

"Fine" I said, seeing as she will not stop until she sends a letter

Twilight went to write the letter, as Silver started to clean the dishes.

I decided to go find Rainbow Dash, because since have never used my wings before, I figure now is a better time than ever.

A few minutes later, I found her sleeping on a cloud, as I knew she would be.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash!" I called out to her

She looked over at me "oh, hey Steam. What are you up to?"

"I actually came to ask you if you could teach me how to fly"

This made her go all out laughing, as I face hoofed

"How can someone like you not know how to fly?" she asked, final calming down

"Well, I never really needed them for anything, yet I always made sure to flap them once in a while, to make sure they never went useless"

This caught her attention, obviously happy she has something to work with "Well, at least I can work with that. Follow me"

After what seemed like hours of practicing, I finally got the hang of flying and was racing Rainbow Dash

"Come on you slow poke" she teased

"You asked for it" I said.

It was fun, since I never felt like this before

It was an hour later, wand we were both on top of a mountain, looking down at Ponyville.

"So, do you do this kind of thing all the time?" I asked

"Well, not particularly racing, but flying is natural to me" she answered

"Huh, cool I guess. I mean, that should mean why you are called the fastest flier in Equestria"

"Yeah, I guess." She simply replied

Then, I heard something rumbling. As I turned around, I saw rocks flying toward me

"LOOK OUT" I hear dash yell

She pushed me out of the way, and instead of me, she got hit by the rock, knocking her out.

"Oh no, DASH!"I yelled

I started flying towards her, making 'Saving her' the only thing on my mind.

Then I realized she was falling faster than I could fly

'_Come on, FASTER' _I thought

'_FASTER! DO YOU WANT RAINBOW TO DIE?' _I thought again

Then I saw the sound barrier form around me

It dawned on me. I had to do the impossible.

'_FASTER NOW, FLY FASTER THEN EVER BEFORE'_

It happened. I felt myself break through the sound barrier. I did a sonic rainboom, yet it wasn't a rainbow. It was blue and orange instead.

I went so fast, I grabbed Rainbow Dash, and pulled up just before hitting the ground.

Then I realized I had no idea on how to stop. So I did the only thing I could do. I guarded Rainbow, and crashed into the ground in front of the library.

My vision was blurry, but I could make out a figure running toward us to help

Then I blacked out.


End file.
